Where Wild Daffodils Gather
by keijiei5592
Summary: Collection of HitsuMatsu fics. 'Cause there can never be too many. :D - Chapter 3: In the Cover Of Night :: "He had to be honest with himself. It wasn't right, keeping her by his side like this."
1. Paperweight

To those who've read this and opened it again and thought there's a new chapter, there isn't one. Not yet, anyway (sorry). I was just reading over some of my fics and found a few typos here so I edited it.**  
**

**A/N:** So… I have two pending stories, and what do I do? I write a new one. Ah well. The inspiration for my other stories has flown out the window and caught a bus to the ends of the earth. They seem to have no intention of coming back anytime soon, thus the birth of a new fic. I planned this to be a collection of one-shots to three-part fics that's why it's complete for now. I've encountered lots of collections and thought it'd be fun to have one of my own, so yeah. XD

To those who follow my other stories, no worries. I will update them at some point (soon, I hope). So please don't hate me for not updating and that you'll still read them by the time that I do.

This will contain HitsuMatsu fics, cause I love them so much and there's never enough of fics about them. :D

Now here we are, the first of (hopefully) many one-shots. Please review!

* * *

Paperweight

_Been up all night, staring at you  
Wondering what's on your mind_

-x-

I smiled as I listened to the soft tapping of the rain against the roof my quarters. It played a pleasant and soothing melody, almost like a lullaby. It effectively calmed my usually frigid and high-strung captain, resulting in him peacefully sleeping in my bed.

And yes, the first time I thought about it, I couldn't believe it myself. That's why, even though I'm so tired and the rain is making me very drowsy, I can't sleep. All I can do is sit here beside him, and watch Hitsugaya Toshirou's chest rise and fall while he breathes as he revels in a state of unconsciousness.

He was lying on his back to my left, with his head turned towards me a little bit. His right arm was on his side with his hand in a loose fist, while his left arm was draped across his midsection just above the blanket that we shared. I could hear him sigh every once in a while and wonder what he was dreaming about.

-x-

_I've been this way with so many before  
But this feels like the first time_

-x-

I smile as I muse about the last person to lie in my bed at the exact same place where my captain is. I have liked a few other men before but nothing serious. But contrary to popular belief, I've only been seriously involved with one man. And when I say 'involved', it's not that we were in a normal romantic relationship. I had feelings for that person, but they weren't reciprocated in the way I would have liked. I know Gin cared about me; he just had a rather unorthodox way of showing it. Back then, way before the betrayal, he'd stay over once in a while. We'd talk, laugh, and drink to our heart's content. We enjoyed each other's company but we never really moved past being childhood friends. Then after the betrayal, he turns around attempts to kill Aizen, and I have this nagging feeling that it was for me. I mean, talk about bizarre. Gin was… How should I say this…? He was complicated. I even think 'complicated' is a major understatement. But I loved him all the same.

Almost as much as I love the man lying next to me right now.

Yes, it's true. I, Matsumoto Rangiku, have fallen head over heels for the captain of the Tenth Division. As to how or why, I don't really know.

Maybe it was because he grew taller. He's a head taller than me now (And it feels good to have to look up at him when he's talking to me and imagine myself tip-toeing just enough to reach his li-ahem-never mind).

Or maybe it was because his body grew bigger. Not fat, but muscular (And I imagine that he-oh for crying out loud).

Or maybe it was his eyes, those pretty teal eyes that I get lost in whenever I stared for too long. Or maybe it was the way he treats me. The trust (except when it comes to paperwork) and confidence (again, not with paperwork) he gives me. Sure, we fight a lot, but how can you make rainbows without a little rain, right?

I could probably go on and on about why or how I think I came to love my icy taichou, but one thing's for sure. I don't think I've ever felt like this before. Not even with Gin. That as long as I have Toshirou by my side, I can get through anything.

So, maybe I love my Captain because he is who he is. And being who he is makes me feel this way: complete.

-x-

_You want the sunrise to go back to bed  
I want to make you laugh_

-x-

I slowly lie down on my side, facing him, careful not to rouse him from slumber. I placed my right arm in between my head and my pillow and before I could stop it, my left arm reached out and caressed his face.

My eyes widened when I realized what I had done and quickly retracted my arm. I held my breath as I watched for any sign of changes on my captain's peaceful expression. And for a split second, I thought I saw something.

But I couldn't be sure, because whatever it was disappeared just as soon as it came, if it ever came at all.

He shifted a bit, and then turned his body a hundred and eighty degrees away from me. I did my best to suppress the disappointed sigh threatening to escape from my lips as I stare dejectedly at my hand. I think the warmth from it felt like the few rays of sunlight that touch your face and wake you up in the morning, that's why he turned away.

I stare at the back of his head for a few minutes before I glanced at his shinigami uniform and captain's haori that hung on the door of my bedroom. I let out a silent giggle as I lay on my back and remembered the events that led to Toshirou in my bed, shirtless and wearing an old hakama of mine.

-x-

_Mess up my bed with me  
Kick off the covers, I'm waiting_

-x-

If you thought my captain lay here beside me because I confessed to him and one thing led to another, you are dead wrong. I know, I know. What the hell am I afraid of? What else? The big r word: Rejection.

I know what you're thinking, how can I be afraid of rejection? I mean, look at me! But still, this isn't some random guy I met on the way to work, or an acquaintance I got cozy with at a bar. This is my captain. This is my boss, my partner, my colleague.

I have been dropping hints every now and then.

One time, I invited him out for lunch.

"Ne, Taicho. How about you join me for lunch?"

"No, thank you. You have lunch for too long and then you won't get anything done. Which reminds me, finish your work before you-shit-MATSUMOTO!"

Then, I invited him to dinner.

"Taichou, I'm hungry. Won't you buy me dinner?"

"No, Matsumoto. You just got your pay, buy it yourself. And if you leave now with that pile of documents unfinished I'll hold your next paycheck."

Then, I ask him to walk me home.

"You know, Taichou, it's late. I don't want to walk home alone. Come with?"

"Matsumoto, its three o'clock in the afternoon, it's not even the end of the day. Why the hell are you thinking about going home? Get back to work!"

And that's why I haven't said anything yet.

Can you imagine: After I confess he rejects me and then I have to come to work the next day? I have one word for you: awkward. Not to mention I'll probably be heartbroken and a tad bitter. Damn paperwork, messing up my love life.

-x-

_Every word you say I think I should write down  
I don't want to forget come daylight_

-x-

Anyway, back to how we got here in my room…

It was way past office hours but Taichou was adamant about finishing paperwork. He practically threatened to slice me into a million pieces (but I still love him) if I didn't finish mine by the end of the day. A few hours passed and I heard him let out a sigh of relief. I looked up at the clock. It was a quarter past nine. Wow, earlier than usual (which is probably because I was there to finish my half of the work, heh). I quickly signed my name on the few remaining documents on my desk and then looked over to my captain. I was planning on giving him a quick goodbye as I shunpo out the office, but the words died on my tongue.

He had placed his head on his desk with his arms folded underneath as a cushion. He was facing my side of the room so I can see his face. If he was still his 12-year-old-looking-self, I would have run over to him and hugged him immediately. He just looked so peaceful and perfect (and cute) napping there. But seeing him as he is now, all I could do was gasp and blush.

I blinked a couple of times as I tried to focus on what he was saying rather than on how his lips moved as he spoke.

"If the lack of movement on your desk means you've finished your paperwork, you can go."

I felt a little dumb as I tried to process what he was saying and to decide whether or not his words were directed at me.

"Matsumoto?"

He opened an eye to peer at me just I had finished sorting everything out in my head. He was talking to me and he told me that I can go if I'm done with paperwork. Okay.

I stood up and gave him a big smile.

"Yes, Taichou. I'm finished with my paperwork. I'll be going now, see you tomorrow."

As I walked (more liked skipped) to the door, Taichou sat up in his chair and watched me. His expression looked as if he was debating over something. Then he propped an elbow on his desk and then placed his head in his hand. He looked down on his desk and fiddled with a file there.

"Oh, and thanks for staying."

-x-

_Happy to lay here, just happy to be here  
I'm happy to know you_

-x-

If I wasn't focused on him, I probably wouldn't have heard it. I wasn't even sure if he was the one who said it since I couldn't see his face properly anymore. But he was the only one there, so who else could have said it?

I stopped and fully looked at him. The thank you was unnecessary since the work I did was actually mine to begin with. But the gratitude in his voice made my heart flutter. I instantly felt special. Oh man, I'm turning into a high school girl with a major crush on a teacher. It was… refreshing. And so I smile and saunter over to him.

He looked up at me and raised a delicate eyebrow. "Taichou, aren't you going home yet?"

He leaned back on his chair, closed his eyes, and sighed, "Maybe later."

His position gave me a full view of his gorgeous pale neck and I was (very) tempted to lean down and place a kiss on it. But instead I yanked him out of his chair and out of the office. I can recognize a good opportunity when I see one.

"If that's so, then come with me!"

I half-dragged my captain all over Sereitei. I was hungry (stupid paperwork) and so we went from stall to stall, buying food ranging from rice balls to takoyaki. We, well I, had fun. Taichou had his brows furrowed together most of the time so I wasn't sure. He barely even said anything unless it was to remind me to chew properly, to yell at me to let him go, or to say that he wanted to go home. But no matter how much he complained, (and I've given him plenty of opportunities to escape, too) he stayed with me the entire night. So maybe, I was doing something right.

-x-

_Play me a song, your newest one  
Please leave your taste on my tongue_

-x-

When my stomach was finally content, we sat, side by side, on a riverbank and gazed at the sky. From the corner of my eye, I watched the stars light up my captain's eyes and a small smile form on his face. The scene took my breath away. I could feel his body relax and so…

"Ne, Taichou?"

I frowned as I felt him suddenly tense up. "What is it, Matsumoto?"

I was having second-thoughts, but, what the heck.

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

I was answered by nothing but the wind. I turned away, feeling stupid for saying anything and possibly ruining the mood. I knew that he wasn't the type to admit something like that and asking him to can have grim consequences. But, it was the first time we hung out since he 'grew up' so I thought maybe this time would be different. I guess I was wrong.

The tension in the air got so tangible I could almost taste it. My heart began to race as I willed the earth I sat on to open up and swallow me whole. It was a good two minutes of complete and utter silence (I was actually counting down the seconds), and I had a mantra of "He's going to say no. Man I'm so stupid. This'll be the first step to rejection. What was I thinking?" going on in my head until I noticed a pair of blue-green eyes eyeing me with concern.

My worry was probably all over my face because a few seconds later, my captain sighed, his body relaxed and then he rolled his eyes at me.

"No, Matsumoto, I didn't. Really, why do you think I'm still here?"

It took a while for me to completely understand what he was trying to say. It was a compliment masked by sarcasm. That was sooo Taichou. He was never good at saying anything nice. But a compliment's a compliment, and I'll take what I can get. And so I launched myself from my position and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself, Taichou! We should have gone on a date a long time ago."

"If you were that worried of whether I'd enjoy myself or not, you should have first asked what I wanted to do."

My eyes widened. So did his. He clamped his mouth shut but then his cheeks took on a rather dark shade of red that I thought might never go away.

And then I smiled because I didn't miss the fact that he didn't correct me when I said 'date'.

I wanted to stay there forever, with my arms around my beet red captain and to tease him about his obvious embarrassment, but nature had other ideas. It was nighttime so we barely noticed dark clouds gathering to come and literally rain on my parade.

Ever the responsible one, Taichou pried himself out of my embrace and helped me up so we can go find shelter. He held me close to him (and remember that he's a head taller than me now) and so I was pressed flush against his body and my lips grazed his neck in the slightest of touches that I doubt he noticed. But I did. And I felt heat pool at my cheeks (which I'm pretty sure were red by now) and I silently wished my captain won't notice. But he did. Fortunately, he thought it was because of the rain and that I was coming down with the flu.

And then my brain started working overtime.

"Let's go to my place, Taichou. It's closer and I can get changed."

A pause.

"Okay."

Score one for Rangiku, zero, the world!

-x-

_Paperweight on my back  
Cover me like a blanket_

_Mess up my bed with me  
Kick off the covers, I'm waiting_

-x-

And the rest was history. And no, as I said, nothing happened. Not that I was expecting anything. (Though it wouldn't have hurt if something did, if you know what I mean. I am such a perv! Haha)

Thing is, my captain was probably so exhausted to begin with, that almost as soon as I lent him an old hakama, he fell asleep in my bed. Well, the warm shower I shoved him into while I looked for something to lend him probably contributed to that outcome.

I left my room to let him get dressed but by the time I came back with two cups of tea, he was completely unconscious.

I found him sitting up against the wall, most likely trying to wait up for me. And so I properly laid him down and assumed my position of sitting beside him as I covered us with my blanket.

-x-

_Every word you say I think I should write down  
I don't want to forget come daylight_

-x-

My eyelids flutter close as I stretch and turn, lying with my back to my captain. I smile as I feel muscular arms circle around my waist and a warm body press against my back. I sigh in content as I feel soft lips pepper kisses from my shoulder, up my neck, and along my jaw. I moan as those lips allowed a sinful tongue to lick my earlobe. And then I gasp as I feel cool air caress my ear, carried by the words I've always wanted to hear.

"I love you, Rangiku."

-x-

_And no need to worry, that's wasting time  
And no need to wonder what's been on my mind  
It's you, it's you_

-x-

I abruptly sit up, my heart racing. I hadn't even noticed that I fell asleep. That was one vivid dream. I glance to my left and my captain hadn't moved an inch.

How I wish that was real.

After that, as much as I want that dream to continue, the adrenaline it pumped into my veins would prevent me from falling asleep anytime soon. So I opted to ease out of bed and to go outside for some fresh air.

I stood just outside my apartment, with my back against a wall. I watched as the rain continued to pour.

I remember the numerous other times I've dreamt (or daydreamed) about my captain being all lovey-dovey on me. Most of the time, the object of my fantasy was right there in the room with me. He once confessed that he was worried about me. He told me that I've been spacing out a lot recently, and that it would take me a while to sort out my thoughts. He even offered to hear me out so he can help.

I remember being a bit nervous at that. I was glad my captain wasn't the type to not let something go. I mean, what was I supposed to say?

"I'm so sorry if I've been out of it, Taichou, but it's all your fault. You're too damn hot for your own good. I can't help it if the slightest suggestion takes me to lala land where we're doing rather inappropriate things to each other."

I couldn't have said that. Or maybe…

"I'm so sorry if I've been out of it, Taichou, but it's all your fault. I can't seem to get you out of my head. Maybe if you and I hook up, I'll be cured. What do you say?"

Now, I definitely couldn't have said that. So I just said…

"I'm so sorry if I've been out of it, Taichou. Don't worry, it's nothing serious, nothing a good bottle of sake can't fix." And a good dose of you.

He glared at me for that. Not for the 'good dose' part, that part stayed inside my head. It was for the sake part. And then he stomped away muttering something about paperwork not going to be finished on time.

-x-

_Every word you say I think I should write down  
I don't want to forget come daylight_

-x-

I could still hear those words from my dream echoing in my head. A cold breeze had settled in the neighborhood as the rain ceased and I decided to go back inside.

I quietly opened my bedroom door and my eyes fell on the still sleeping form of my captain. I don't know why or how long I've been standing there, just staring at him: memorizing every curve of his body and every little twitch of his muscles as he slept, and wondering what dream was playing inside that pretty little head of his. I had meant to ask him what his dream was when he suddenly opened his eyes but he spoke first.

"What are you doing?"

He looked so cute, rubbing his eyes.

"Uhm…Thinking."

He raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say 'At this time of night?'.

"About?"

It took me a long time to answer. I was considering giving him a silly response like, 'I'm thinking about where I'm going to eat lunch tomorrow', or 'who I'm going to force into buying me a drink the next day'.

He had his mouth in a tight line, quietly waiting, while I looked straight into his curious eyes.

At that moment, I wanted to ask him how he could do this to me.

How could one look from him turn my confidence into jelly, making me doubt my own attractiveness?

How could a simple statement from him make me forget all my witty remarks?

How could his smile, no matter how many times I've seen it, continue to take my breath away?

All that, I wanted to say, but only one thing made it out of my mouth.

"You."

-x-

_And I give up, I let you win  
You win 'cause I'm not counting_

-x-

I could see the surprise on his face and the light blush now coloring his cheeks after I poured out all my pent up emotions into that single word.

Like I said, I can recognize a good opportunity when I see one, so I took the risk. I counted on his genius, his empathy, and our centuries together, to back my words and for him to realize that he is so much more to me than I have ever really let on.

Neither of us dared to say anything.

From the way he was staring at me, I bet he was looking for any trace of humor in my eyes, but I was pretty sure there wasn't any. And unfortunately for me, I know confusion when I see it. Taichou's eyes were filled with that exact emotion and no indication that he felt the same way I did, and it was enough to break me.

I didn't really expect him to feel the same way. I know how I am. I just wanted… Well, I don't know what I want anymore.

I guess this wasn't as good an opportunity as I thought it was.

The quiet had gone on long enough for me, so I tried to work my way out of the awkward situation I created by forcing out a giggle and waving my hand in dismissal.

"Because you were so cute sleeping there, Taichou. Why don't you get back to it?"

He glared at me and made to sit up but I beat him to it by walking over to his side and pushing him down. I smiled warmly at him as I tried to hide the shiver that coursed through my veins as I touched his bare skin.

"Wha-"

"It's nothing, Taichou."

"It's-"

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have dropped a bomb on you like that."

"We-"

"I'm sorry, Taichou. I don't think I want to talk about it right now."

"Matsu-"

"Go back to sleep, Taichou. You need the rest."

"…"

He regarded me with concern. I guess my disappointment was all over my face now. He didn't try to sit-up anymore. He just went back to his lying position and looked down on the floor. He looked rather guilty. And then he glanced at me before once again, closing his eyes.

I felt rather silly standing there so I went around the bed and back to my space beside him. I cautiously went into bed, trying my best not to move the mattress too much. I lay with my back to my captain and tried to fall asleep. But then I remembered what I had meant to ask him, and if I didn't ask I probably won't fall asleep.

"Ne, Taichou, what were you dreaming about?"

There was no answer.

I figured he had already fallen asleep again (He has been rather tired lately). But finding out whether or not that was the truth was already lost to me when I felt my eyes tingle and I had to blink a few times to get rid of the feeling (to no avail).

I wasn't expecting anything anymore. I was now barely aware of my surroundings. I just wanted to fall asleep and forget about the last few minutes. But then, the tender whisper of a single word broke through my consciousness and I couldn't stop the wide toothy grin that broke out on my face.

-x-

_You made it back to sleep again  
Wonder what you're dreaming_

-x-

"You."

* * *

And now, you review. Haha. :))

Paperweight, sung by Josh Radin and Schuyler Fisk, from the movie Dear John. :)

I forgot the disclaimer... I don't own Bleach or the song Paperweight.


	2. Ataraxia

**A/N**: Hello everyone! I'm supposed to be on hiatus but this has been floating around in my head and I had to get it out.

Sorry if this seems OOC and not that good, I'm not used to writing Hitsugaya, Matsumoto always made much more sense to me, but I had to try.

I hope you enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Bleach.

* * *

Ataraxia :: "You can't always get what you want, but you get what you need." -Rolling Stones

* * *

Ataraxia

Ah, finally. Peace and quiet.

He was now walking back to his office, a bit proud of his daring (and successful) plan to get himself a few stress-free days. He had just seen his lieutenant off to the real world for a mundane mission. He knew that Matsumoto was grossly overqualified for the job, but what the heck. He was usually above such petty methods (_God, that woman is such a bad influence_), but she had been grating on his nerves every day. He was amazed that he hasn't wrung her neck yet.

He was thankful that no one questioned his decision to send his second-in-command for something so simple. But it was either that, murder, or locking the freaking woman up and throwing away the key. The last two sounded reasonable to him in his over-worked and utterly frustrated state (which meant that they were very VERY bad ideas), and so he decided to go with the first one. It seemed saner and was relatively easier to lie about should it need any justification.

* * *

It has only been a few days since Matsumoto left and the effect was obvious.

He suffered no migraines due to bouts of frustration and ire, which is good. Great, even. But of course, nothing's perfect, so he got still got the occasional headache.

He got them when he had to get up, after a few hours of working non-stop, to make himself tea. _It's only for a little while anyway since Matsumoto always brought a fresh cup for him when he was working._

And that time when he misplaced something and gave up on ever finding it. _Oh well. I can ask Matsumoto to look for it when she gets back._

And that day when he got hungry but he thought it was too much of a bother to grab a snack. _Don't really know where Matsumoto gets that stuff._

And yesterday, when he got home early and he couldn't sleep because, well, it was still early. _This is usually the time Matsumoto drags me off to someplace._

_Huh._

Still, no headache most days is a good thing.

Also, he was up-to-date with paperwork (even with Matsumoto's pile). There was no one to distract him with annoying outbursts. There was no one to yell at for slacking off. There was no one to bail out of jail for misconduct. There was no one to look for at bars. There was no one to force him on impromptu walks through town just because it was pretty outside, no one to beg him to take them to that new place because it served amanatto and they knew he liked it, no one to nag him for not taking a break, no one to share a smile with after a hard day's work, no one to eat with at odd hours of the day, no one, no one, _no one_.

_What the-?_

Knock, knock.

The rap on the door forcibly pulled him from his thoughts and he shivered. The sound echoed through the office. _Since when did this place seem so em__-__huge?_ He took a deep breath and stood to open the door. Wouldn't help thinking about that anyway.

* * *

He didn't know when it started but he's been feeling under the weather lately. It was weird, since he's never really gotten sick before. The trip to the Fourth Division didn't help any because they said he was in perfect health.

But then why was he more tired lately than when he barely managed to get some sleep? He even got worked up over little things more often than he did before. He's been indecisive and distracted, and he didn't even know why.

That is, until his third seat suddenly asked him: "Taichou, is something wrong?"

And he heard those words in a different voice, one that he hasn't heard in a while, and realization hit him like a ton of sake bottles falling on his head.

He won't admit it, not out loud anyway. So he placated his subordinate's worry with a shrug and a half-hearted, "No, nothing's wrong."

_Damn that woman. This is all her fault._

He opted to leave the office early after that.

* * *

He didn't want to go to work. But skipping might cause a commotion because it would be another out-of-character thing to add to the already long list his division has undoubtedly compiled.

He comes in late. He's been in and out of the office without warning. He's been procrastinating with paperwork. His meals have been few and far between. And someone probably found the empty sake bottle under his desk.

_Fuck. I'm turning into HER._

He grudgingly walked around the division, the whole time mumbling about how bothersome it was that he almost didn't notice it.

A familiar spiritual pressure seeped through the halls and his agitation slowly disappeared.

He could hear the sound of someone hopping along the wooden floor and the beat of his heart slowed to mimic the rhythm of those feet.

As a playful and lilting voice reached his ears, his shoulders relaxed and he released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Taichou~!"

He couldn't help the crooked smile that crept across his face, albeit defeated, as he made his way to his office.

Ah, finally. Peace and quiet.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review? X)


	3. In the Cover Of Night

**A/N:** This is the shortest fic I've ever written. Just got a little break from doing what I SHOULD be doing so I typed this up, I couldn't stay away. _

Damn, I miss the days when taking care of plot bunnies was the only thing I spent my time on. I've collected a substantial amount of unfinished work growing mold in my hard drive. LOL

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last one. Sorry if I don't respond to reviews one by one, but I do read them and I appreciate the time you guys took to post them up. :D

Hope this new one didn't turn out too fluffy, or OOC, or awful, in general.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach.

* * *

**In the Cover of Night**

The light from the moon spilled into the dojo, illuminating the two figures that swayed slowly together. It was rare that the man would allow himself to be held in such an intimate manner willingly, by his lieutenant no less, and if you share the knowledge of that poignant scene, no one would believe you unless they see it for themselves.

The last notes of the song wafted in the air and he let a small smile grace his usually stoic face as he tipped back the woman in his arms before pulling her up flush against his chest. Their bodies stilled when the song ended, pulse loud in their ears as they kept their arms around each other.

Too soon, he slowly pulled her arms away from their place around his shoulders, holding her at arm's length. He stared straight in her eyes and saw a myriad of emotions, none of which he wanted to acknowledge. He had to be honest with himself. It wasn't right, keeping her by his side like _this_. No matter what she said, it was like leading her on, even if she was the one who chose to wait. He closed his eyes, taking a step back as he opened his mouth to deliver his usual speech about responsibilities and respect and policies and _I don't want to hurt you_. He let his arms go limp, but he was startled by the strong grip that kept them from completely falling to his sides. His eyes snapped open and his breath caught at the sight of her.

She took a chance and gazed at him with unbridled adoration, the expression probably only showing half of how she actually felt. She was grateful that he hadn't tried to move away again, so she tentatively lifted her right hand towards his face. He'd usually grab her wrist by now before it made any contact, but he didn't. When she caressed his cheek, he sighed and his eyes shone in that special way they did when he looked at her. It was such a gratifying reaction that she couldn't help but grin cheekily up at him. Her mirth slowly deflated as she watched his expression turn patronizing then apologetic. Still, she curled her fingers behind his neck and gently coaxed his head towards hers. Their foreheads touched and she looked into his eyes as she schooled her smile into one of understanding. She knew that this was the most she could get from him, for now anyway, and she didn't mind. She'd take what she can get.

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from whimpering at the loss of her hand from his nape, but his eyes widened when he felt her hands pull at his. He raised an eyebrow when she wrapped his right arm around her waist and held up his left hand in hers. She bit her lower lip and her eyes asked him for another dance. He hesitated, weighing the pros and cons of staying within the warmth of this woman's embrace, even if it was just to dance. He looked around, determined to avoid those pleading powder blue eyes, looking for a way out. His eyes fell on the I-Pod near the wall and noticed its silence, hoping to use that as a valid excuse to walk away and retire for the night. But when he looked back down in front of him to speak, he noticed the sly smirk that adorned that beautiful face and the beginnings of the song they danced to reverberate once again within the dojo.

She caught the surprise in her captain's eyes as she pulled him close, and coaxed his body to move to the beat. She smiled at the conceding expression on his face as he allowed himself to indulge once more in the heat she so willingly offered.

Propriety, be damned, he was glad she had the song on repeat.

* * *

I was listening to Usher's "U Got It Bad" when writing this so I was totally imagining them dancing to it. Coz they SO got it bad for each other, right, right? Haha. ^_^

Thanks for reading. Review please. XD


End file.
